The present disclosure relates to a spray cleaner head having at least two axes of rotation. Spray cleaner heads having multiple axes of rotation are generally known. One such example is present in U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,915, assigned to NLB Corp.
Such spray cleaner heads are particularly useful for cleaning concrete mixer drums. During use of a concrete mixer drum, residual concrete eventually cures and hardens within the mixer drum, which increases the apparent weight of the mixer drum and lowers the liquid concrete capacity of the drum. The spray cleaner heads are configured to direct a relatively high pressure stream of fluid throughout the interior of the mixer drum to clean liquid and solid concrete from the interior of the mixer drum.